


no coincidence

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy goes to great lengths to keep people from finding out someone is sharing her bed - but her best friends already know.





	no coincidence

"Did Nancy just call you?" Bess asked George, leaning back against her headboard as she held the phone to her ear.

"Yep. Did you say you're going?"

"Of course. River Heights has been so boring lately." Bess fanned her fingers and inspected her newly-applied sparkly-purple nail polish. "So, bet you twenty bucks..."

"No takers," George said immediately. "There's no way it _won't_ happen."

Bess laughed. "Should we let her keep thinking we don't know what's going on?"

"Eh. Clearly they get some kind of thrill out of it. We can let her pretend for a while longer."

"True. I wonder what ludicrous excuse they'll come up with this time."

\--

The lobby of the grand hotel was a sea of people, many of them loudly and energetically greeting each other with hugs and back-slaps. Nancy wove through rolling suitcases and garment bags, sighing in relief when the large group began to drift toward a pair of coolers dispensing ice water and lemonade.

"Two rooms," she told the receptionist. "One under Fayne, and one under Marvin."

George and Bess had just smiled faintly when Nancy explained that they would need separate rooms; she didn't want her name to be on either, just in case the person causing all the trouble at the hotel recognized it. For one, she had asked for a king-sized bed; the other had two queen-sized beds, perfect for the cousins to use.

As the receptionist tapped a few keys and clicked through a few screens, looking for the reservations, Bess tapped Nancy on the shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" she whispered, her blue eyes wide and sincere. "Has anyone been attacked or anything?"

Nancy smiled and patted Bess's arm. "I'll be fine. It's more theft and sabotage than anything physical. But this way, you can flaunt some convincing costume jewelry, and I can ask to have something put in the safe, and no one should suspect anything."

George nodded. "Always two steps ahead," she replied.

Nancy's room, the one with the king-sized bed, was on the top floor of the hotel in one of the more opulent suites. She sighed in pleasure as she flopped on the massive, pillowy bed for a minute, smiling. Then she pulled out her phone before changing out of her comfortable traveling clothes.

Bess and George willingly agreed to a walk along the beach so they could brainstorm away from the hotel and work out the finer details of the plan. A few minutes later, they met in the now-quiet lobby. Nancy wore a fluttery floral sundress and sandals; a locket Ned had given her was hanging around her neck. She let her fingers lightly brush over it before she and the girls left.

They had barely begun talking before George glanced up and, squinting, shielded her eyes against the pre-sunset glare. "You know, I could swear that looks like..."

Nancy's heart gave a leap. George had spotted a trio of boys, and the brown-haired one in the middle was especially familiar to Nancy. "It couldn't be," she murmured, though her steps quickened.

"Nancy!" Ned said with a delighted smile as soon as he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"A case. Why are you in Maryland?"

Ned nodded to his right. "Burt's cousin is getting married, and he invited us along. We're all staying at that incredible hotel up the beach."

"We are too!" Bess grinned at Dave. "Have you had a good summer, handsome?"

"We should all get dinner!" Burt suggested. "If you're up for it."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Ned said with a grin.

\--

At eleven o'clock that night, Ned chuckled as he looked down at the keycard in his hand. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and he gently tapped against the door before swiping the card.

His girlfriend was sitting at the foot of the massive king-sized bed, wearing a pale-blue slip. "Come in!" she stage-whispered, beckoning him in.

Ned grinned but obeyed, stepping inside and letting the door drift shut behind him.

She stood and rushed over to him, but frowned when he let the duffel slide to the floor. "You brought a bag?"

He nodded. He needed to talk to her, but she was clearly naked under that slip, and he had far more important things to deal with. He slid his arm around her waist and picked her up, kissing her thoroughly, until she had arched her back and wrapped her arms around him too. "Mmm," she moaned softly.

"Mmm-hmm," he agreed, carrying her over to the bed.

She had been eighteen the first time this had happened. A late-night brainstorming session over Chinese had turned into intense making out, and then his hands had been under her shirt and she had been eager. He had pulled back a few times, making sure she was okay with what they were doing, even though stopping himself would have taken incredible willpower.

They had ended up naked, in bed together, and though they hadn't quite crossed the line that night, they had come incredibly close. She had slept in his arms and every time he had opened his eyes to see her there, he hadn't been able to believe it. Every time they could after that, when she was on cases, she had let him know where she was so they could just happen to run into each other... and so he could come over at night. And he had never turned her down, not any time he could possibly help it.

He didn't mind. She wanted to keep this aspect of their relationship private, and sneaking around did feel kind of sexy and dangerous. Besides, Ned absolutely didn't want to talk to Nancy's father about this. Oh, one day Ned would ask Carson if he could ask Nancy to marry him, but all three of them knew it would be perfunctory. While Nancy valued and often agreed with her father's opinion, her hand in marriage was her own to give.

And Ned lowered her to the bed, one hand sliding under the hem of her slip so he could cup her bare hip. She grabbed his shirt and gave it a tug, and he chuckled before reaching behind him and yanking it over his head.

Her breathless smile became a grin. "You're so beautiful," she murmured, scooting back on the bed. A soft blush climbed her cheeks as Ned began to crawl toward her; he stood on his knees and reached for his fly, and she sat up, blushing more deeply as she waited for him. Maybe she was a little self-conscious about this, but she was also more than eager for it; he could see the tips of her breasts, hardened by arousal, outlined by the clinging silk of her slip.

He had learned some of what drove her crazy, and when he ran the tips of his thumbs over her hard nipples, through the thin barrier of the silk, she moaned against their kiss, moving toward him to straddle him. He was naked and she was nearly so, and after another kiss, her back arching to offer herself to him, she pressed her hips against his. She was warm and oh so wet, and Ned growled as he reached down and stripped away her slip, leaving her naked.

Some nights they were playful; some nights they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Ned decided to tease her, to reduce her to breathless begging before he gave in. When she reached for him, he caged her wrists; he moved his hips between her open thighs to pin her down, and lavished attention on her breasts, her nipples dusky rose and pebbled with arousal. Each time he suckled against one she arched again, whimpering. When she tried to wrap her legs around him, to pull his hips down to hers so she could rub against him and relieve some of the tension, he pushed her back down again.

"I want you," he murmured, and gently bit her nipple, eliciting a sound that was half-sob, half-moan. "So wet for me."

With a quick jerk, she managed to free one of her hands. Before he could stop her, her fingers were wrapped around his cock. "And I want you so hard for me," she panted, her eyes glinting with triumph and desire.

He grinned. "Not a problem," he replied, moving over her to lean down and give her a long, intense kiss. This time, when she moved to wrap her legs around him, her fingers stroking up and down the length of his erection, he didn't stop her.

"Come inside me," she begged him when he broke their kiss. She was angling him toward her, and Ned groaned at the irresistible temptation. "I want you so much."

He glanced at the bedside table, raising his eyebrows, and she nodded. Most of the time she brought condoms, but he always had at least a handful with him, just in case. She was so paranoid about Bess or George or her father finding them, though, that she always hid them in something. When he opened the drawer in the bedside table, he saw a mystery novel there, with a few foil-wrapped condoms still tucked into the back.

He pulled one out, making quick work of tearing open the foil and rolling the latex onto his erection. Then he relaxed on top of his girlfriend again, kissing her as she wrapped herself around him, her nails lightly dragging up his spine as she ran her fingers through his hair, responding eagerly to his kiss and the press of his body against hers.

He stroked her, fondled her, ground against her until she was sobbing in delight. Every time his cock rubbed against her clit her hips jerked, and when she tensed, he knew what to expect. He laughed, his eyes shining with love and desire, as she rolled him onto his back and immediately lowered her hips to his.

"Mmm. So good," she murmured, stroking the wet folds of her sex against the underside of his shaft, leaning down to rub her sensitive breasts against his chest, gasping against his lips when he cupped her ass and encouraged her to rub even more firmly against him. She found a sensual rhythm that left Ned panting, and he squeezed her ass as she trailed kisses against his chest.

"You ready?" she murmured, sucking gently against the side of his neck.

"I've been ready," he replied, cupping her hips and then rolling her over again.

Their joining was always a profound experience for Ned, and judging by her reaction, it was for Nancy, too. He slid inside her easily, she was so slick and tender, and she moaned softly as her inner walls rippled against his cock. He gave her a long, deep kiss, slowly moving in her until she was completely sheathing him, and she clung to him, her body completely open to his.

His first few thrusts were slow and smooth, and then he reached between them and began to fondle her clit. She gasped, arching and changing his angle, then released a sobbed cry.

He moved in her until she was on the point of her climax; he could feel it in her, in the way she jolted against him, in the way she sobbed. Then he rolled over with her again, and she threw her head back, sobbing and crying out in pleasure as she rode him with rapid thrusts, her breasts bouncing, his thumb circling and rubbing hard against the tip of her clit. She clenched tight around him a few times, crying out more loudly as she shuddered, and they both jerked and groaned loudly as they came together.

"Oh _God_ ," she moaned, her voice edged in a sob, as Ned kept stroking her clit. She relaxed against him, but her hips kept moving in short, gentle thrusts. When he was fully spent and soft, she slowly moved off him, rolling onto her back, her legs sprawled open and her hips still rocking as he kept rubbing her clit. He worked two fingers up inside her slick, tender sex and she arched her back, her body still trembling with aftershocks from her previous orgasm. When he drew a nipple between his lips and suckled again, she threaded her fingers through his hair, moaning loudly.

"Mine," he murmured against her breast.

"Yours," she moaned. "Oh God, _yes._ "

He had wanted to talk to her about something... but he drew his fingers, slippery with the cream of her arousal, to swirl over her tender clit, and she bucked, panting harshly, bringing her own hand down to guide his fingers back inside her. Her hips jerked in quick thrusts as she fucked his fingers, and Ned kissed his way back up her chest, their lips meeting in a savage kiss just before she screamed.

It could wait. Everything could wait, in the face of this.

\--

Their hands were joined, and there was no other word for Nancy but _glowing_. She kept casting glances at Ned as they walked into the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

Bess nudged George, raising her eyebrows. George just laughed and reached for her silverware. "No takers," she repeated.

Burt and Dave walked in a minute later, just as Nancy and Ned reached the cousins' large table. "Coffee?" Bess asked sweetly, gesturing to the carafe the waitress had delivered for them.

Nancy nodded. "Want to look over the buffet?" she asked, looking up at Ned. Then, as though remembering herself, she looked back at the cousins. "We just went for a walk on the beach, and we've worked up an appetite."

George nodded, working hard to keep a straight face, as Burt and Dave took their seats. As soon as Nancy and Ned were barely out of earshot, George and Bess turned to Ned's frat brothers.

"Let me guess. Ned wasn't in the room last night." Despite her attempt to sound disinterested, Bess's voice was still tinged with something approaching glee.

Dave snorted. "Definitely not. Lucky bastard. He left a few minutes before you arrived last night."

George finished off her cup of coffee. "Why do they feel like they need to hide it from us?"

"' _They'_?" Burt replied. "Ned doesn't even try. I mean, it's not like he says where he's going, but he doesn't exactly have to."

"But Nancy puts on these elaborate excuses for having her own room, for all of it," Bess replied. "What does she think, that if she confirms it we'll think she's a slut?"

George shrugged. "Maybe she's afraid it would somehow get back to her dad."

"Maybe," Bess said, considering. "But she's done plenty of other things we've never told her dad about."

Dave stirred two sugar packets into his coffee. "Maybe she just likes having a secret."

Bess and George glanced at each other. "Then she's terrible at keeping them," George replied.

"You have to admit, it is kind of sexy, though," Bess said. "Sneaking him into her room."

Burt cast a look at George. "Besides, aren't we all kind of doing the same thing?" he pointed out. "Maybe Nancy 'arranges' to have a separate room so we can make our own... arrangements."

Bess shrugged. "Trust me, on the drive home, she's just humming happily to herself and refusing to say why, not bragging about the size of Nickerson's dick or his prowess in bed."

Dave raised his eyebrows. "And you two are?"

Bess and George exchanged a look, and then Bess burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ooh, did something funny just happen?" Nancy asked as she returned to the table, a fully-loaded plate in her hands. George was red-faced, holding back her own laughter, while Bess was still giggling.

Burt smiled, despite himself. "Probably," he replied. "We were just talking about how comfortable the beds are here."

This time, even George couldn't stop herself from laughing. Tears were streaming down Bess's cheeks, and she blotted at them with her napkin, hiccuping.

"They really are," Ned agreed, sitting down. No one missed the flush that rose in Nancy's cheeks in response, as she settled down beside him. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Bess couldn't help watching them. Ned hung on Nancy's every word as she described her plans to tackle her current case, and immediately volunteered to help her with the day's sleuthing. She grinned at him, squeezing his hand, but Bess could see the attraction behind the affection.

So her best friend in the world wanted to keep a secret. She just had no idea that it was obvious to everyone who saw her with Ned, that her love for him was unmistakeable.

Bess shrugged. Maybe some things were just too profound to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
